


first night

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble the halls [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Jace knocks on Magnus's door, knuckles tight around the present he carries. He's never been good at giving gifts, Izzy is definitely the best in the family, is way better at reading people.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forcynics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/gifts).



> I did some extra research with this one, but if I still fucked anything up please let me know & I'll change it asap  
> set in nebulous season two when simon's living with magnus & jace is back

Jace knocks on Magnus's door, knuckles tight around the present he carries. He's never been good at giving gifts, Izzy is definitely the best in the family, is way better at reading people. There's a sinking feeling that they all think his present is going to be the flop and that's why he got the first night with the news-

“Jace!” Simon exclaims, opening the door. “I didn't know you were coming?” 

“Surprise,” Jace says, handing the present over. “Happy first night of Hanukkah.”

“What- thanks man, but um what?” 

“There's a top secret mission tonight,” Jace says, rolling his eyes. “Somehow they decided they didn't need their best in on it, but whatever. Clary and everyone else will be around tomorrow.” He decides not to add that Clary has them on a strict gift schedule to ensure someone new brings him a gift each night. It's cute, if in an overly sentimental holiday type of way. 

“Well come in, unless you're um, not,” Simon awkwardly stammers. 

“Dude,” Jace says, hand on his shoulder, “I'm not leaving you to celebrate all alone.”

Simon steps aside with a wide grin, and Jace comes in as he says, “You big softie.”

Jace clears his throat, looking around the decked out apartment, “And I heard Magnus got you some magical take out.” 

Simon nods bringing him over to the dining room, and Jace's eyes keep catching on decorations. There's a menorah with the first candle lit, a bowl full of dreidels, shiny baubles, and the whole living room has been transformed into shades of blue and white and silver. 

“Do you-”

Jace is about to ask if he always decorates this much, just remembering not to in time, that bringing up the sister and mother he can't visit is not the way to be a 'perfect house guest'. (He can't even remember if that was Izzy's or Alec's phrasing on that one.)

“-um, Magnus didn't want any holiday decorations?” 

“Nah,” Simon says over his shoulder, “he said he only liked them for the aesthetic or something. Mags was cool about decorating everything since I can't touch most of it.” 

Jace nods, changing the subject, “Where is the warlock?” 

Simon rolls his eyes, “He's been practically living at Meliorn's recently.” 

Jace straightens up at that, eyes narrowed, “If you need somewhere safer to stay-”

“Chill,” Simon says with a wave of his hand, “Magnus has like a million wards on this apartment.” 

Jace's nose scrunches as he looks around, “I could sleep on the couch when he isn't home.”

Simon stops, turning around with a soft smile. “You're just full of sweet surprises today, must be the holiday season.” 

Jace doesn't blush because Lightwoods don't blush, especially not over cut- _cumbersome_ vampires. “We don't know if the other vampires are going to retaliate against you, or even rouge shadowhunters. I'm happy to stay, Clary would want you safe.” 

He knows it's the wrong thing to say the moment it crosses his lips- but the alternative is way too personal- and Simon turns back around taking the final step into the dining room. Somehow he didn't realize until they're literally standing before a gigantic buffet of traditional Jewish food that Simon _can't actually eat any of it_. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“It's kinda funny,” Simon says, “my sense of smell is so much stronger now, just standing here it's almost like I'm eating my grandma's latkes.” 

Jace is going to be having a long conversation with Magnus about non-edible edible decorations. 

“Cool. You should open the present in the other room though.” 

Simon raises an eyebrow, amused, but doesn't call him out on the clumsy maneuver. _Amateur hour_ , a voice croons in the back of his head and he isn't sure if that's Magnus or Izzy.

Seated on the couch, the butterflies come back over the gift- what if he already had it? Or what if it was a part of that website Simon always went on about with all the tv shows and flicking? 

Simon rips the paper off, a fast grin easing Jace's doubts. More relaxed, Jace teases, “This is the cartoon about babies you were talking about right?” 

Simon nods rapidly, “Mhmm, and this is all nine seasons. You do realize you can't get out of seeing all of this now right?” 

“Mhmm, I thought we could start with the Hanukkah episode?” Jace says. 

“And then go back to the pilot and watch in chronological order, it's a plan,” Simon answers. 

Jace sets it up, there's a pretty silk cloth over the dvd player and he doesn't want to unnecessarily risk Simon touching any of the decorations. And then settling into the couch next to Simon, a warm tingle darts down his spine. 

And then Simon's pointing up and he realizes it was a _magical_ tingle not a 'near Simon Lewis' tingle, and he really should be able to tell the difference. What if it had been an enemy warlock with a spell that-

“I didn't realize Mags put up mistletoe,” Simon says with a thin laugh, “I should have expected that.” 

Jace doesn't reply quickly enough, and Simon's eyes go wide, “Um, shadowhunters do have mistletoe right?” 

Jace blinks, unsure which answer is better, but Simon plows on, hands moving with his words. “We er-mundanes put mistletoe up and anyone caught under it has to kiss.” 

It throws Jace off enough that he says, “Wait, people meet under a poisonous parasitic plant for romance?” 

“Yeah… I should wiki it, there has to be some interesting history there-” Simon starts. 

And maybe Jace has witnessed too many of Simon's wiki plunges that can take hours of article hopping, or maybe he is excited about this mistletoe thing even though he's been telling himself he shouldn't be. Either way, Jace cups a surprised Simon's face and leans in to kiss him. 

It's soft and slow, and Jace is about to back up and apologize when Simon's phone drops and he's kissing him back. It's still soft and slow, a delicate kiss, nearly tasteless, and then the mistletoe pops, blue and silver confetti covering them. 

They stop kissing, but neither want to break the moment, and he wraps one arm around Simon, the other going for the clicker. 

“Blanket mice time?” Jace asks. 

Simon laughs, nestling into his shoulder, “Shut up, you're going to be calling them Rugrats soon, just you wait.”


End file.
